Parish No More
by ZombiesXBrainzz
Summary: Sophia and the gang reach the final stretch on the road to being saved, but will unexpected circumstances get in the way of their safety? *Sequel to Rain Isn't a Good Thing*
1. Chapter 1

**Oh snap! Happy Halloween to anybody who celebrates it, hope you guys got some candy because I didn't... I went to the eye doctors instead, Im getting me them hipster glasses, call me ZombiesxHipsterzz... please don't**

 **By the way xconversegirl99x if you get around to this story, your questions have been answered...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 1**

Weeks had passed, we had been delayed going to New Orleans because of rain, and when it rained, it rained hard. I was sitting at the dinner table reading a book when Nick walked in. He looked like he had just woken up, but it was the middle of the day, I know what he was doing. He poured himself a glass of water, "I don't think Aria has had this much sex in her lifetime." I said, not looking up from my book,

"What can I say? I'm a pleaser."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"What about you and Ellis? You can't tell me that you guys don't like to get it on every night."

"Not recently, I've been too sick for that."

"I wouldn't let that stop me."

I closed my book and looked at him, "I'm sure you wouldn't." I got up,

"Where are you going?"

"I have to use the bathroom." I said, walking to my room. Ellis was sitting on the bed, he seemed worried, "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, like he was scared of me, "Ellis?"

He stared at me for a little bit longer, "It's uh... It's nothing." He said, finally looking away.

I sat next to him, "Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and finally gave me a smile, "What were you reading?" He asked, looking at the book,

"Oh, it's just a book I grabbed from home about Greek mythology.. It's my favorite."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah." I handed him the book, "I have to pee anyway." I got up and went to the bathroom.

When I walked out of the room Ellis was gone, but there was a knock on the door, "Come in." I said.

Darcy walked in, she was wearing her hoodie but the hood was down, "Hey... Can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." We sat on the bed,

"So uh... you know how I can sense heartbeats?"

"Yeah, so?" She made a face, "Darce, what is it?"

"Well, I've been sensing this for a little while and... I think you're pregnant." She said.

I looked at her in disbelief, "You're joking."

"I didn't believe it at first, but then you've been sick a lot lately and having mood swings and to be honest, you have gained a little bit of weight."

"No..." I stood up, "Darcy, I can't be pregnant! I-I can't raise a baby in this world!" I felt like crying, who knew how long I had been pregnant, I didn't want to raise a baby in this world. I turned back towards her, "D-Does Ellis know?"

She nodded, "I told him first, I wasn't completely sure and I asked Max about it and he sensed the same thing."

I fell to my knees and started to cry. Darcy wrapped her arms around me, "What am I going to do Darcy?" I cried,

"Soph, you'll be okay. As soon as we get to New Orleans I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and Ellis are safe... The others too..." She wiped a tear off my cheek, "It'll be okay." I wasn't sure that it would be okay, I wasn't sure if I was even ready to be a mother myself. It was too much for me to bear, Darcy helped me up and sat me back on the bed, "Want me to go get Ellis?" I nodded slightly, she left.

I wiped my tears on the sleeve of my shirt as Ellis walked in, he shut the door behind him, I got up and hugged him, "What are we going to do?" I cried into his chest,

"I...I don't know Sophia... I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head, "There's nothing to be sorry about..." I sniffed, "All we can do for now is worry about getting to safety." He said, I looked up at him. He wiped the tears from my face, "We're going to be okay, I promise." I sniffed again, "Why don't you lay down for a bit?"

We walked over to the bed and sat down, "Ellis, I don't think I'm ready to be a parent..." I said,

"Me either, but hey, we can wing it together right?" He smiled at me, I laughed a little bit. Ellis laid next to me in bed, not saying much, I just didn't want him to go just yet,

"We're going to have to tell the others." I said, he nodded, "I just want to talk to Aria first." As much as Aria was a bitch, she was still my sister and we still had heart to heart talks like we used to when we were younger.

When I woke up Ellis was gone, I heard the shower running in the bathroom so at least I knew where he was. I got out of bed and left the room to find Aria, and I knew the first place to look. I knocked on Nick's door, the door opened and Aria was standing there, "Hey Soph, what's up?" I wanted to say something to her, but the only noise that came out was a sob, then a cry. Aria wrapped me in her arms, "Oh dear... Nick, get the hell out, I need to have a talk with my sister."

Nick got up off the bed and walked past us, "Geez, what's up with her?"

"Just go." He nodded and left. Aria pulled me into the room and closed the door, "Soph what happened? Did Ellis dump you?"

"No... I messed up Aria." I cried,

"Messed up? What do you mean?"

"I..." I sniffed, "I'm pregnant, Aria!" I cried and buried my face in my hands,

"You... Wait, when did you lose your virginity?"

"Nevermind that Aria, I'm scared, and I don't know what to do!"

She hugged me again, "Well do you at least know who the father is?"

"Yeah, Ellis is... He's the only person I ever had sex with."

"You lost your virginity to Ellis?" I glared at her, "Right, sorry... At least it wasn't Michael..."

"Aria!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood, you don't have anything to be upset about. Have you seen Thomas and Gina? She's almost 4 months pregnant and she still kicks ass better than I could."

"I just... What if I'm a terrible parent? I don't think I'm ready."

"Soph, I've seen people have kids and they probably shouldn't have, but they ended up being great parents. When the time comes that you're gonna have that little guy... or girl, you and Ellis will know what to do."

"Are you sure?" I sniffed,

She nodded, "Do you think mom and dad knew what they were doing when mom got pregnant for me at 16? Mom told me that it was stressful at first but after the first month she said it was a cakewalk."

"That explains a lot." I laughed,

"Hey, now." She smiled, "You're gonna be okay Soph, it's nothing to worry about."

I wiped my eyes, "Thanks, Aria. I miss having someone to talk to."

"I do too." She smiled at me.

I didn't leave the room much after I talked to Aria, I really didn't want to talk to anyone besides maybe Ellis. I just curled up on the bed and read my book, the door opened and closed. The bed shifted a little and and arm wrapped around me, "You okay?" He asked, I rolled over to face him,

"Yeah... I think."

"Were you going to tell the others?"

"I was going to wait until dinner to say something... I did feel a little better after talking to Aria."

"That's good." He kissed me, I kissed him back,

"Ellis?"

"Yeah?"

"I still love you." I smiled,

"I still love you too." He smiled back.

I brushed his hair back, "I suppose there could be worse things that could happen."

"Like what?" He asked,

"Well, I mean, you could be dead..."

"Or you could be dead." He added, "But we're not." He kissed my forehead.

Dinner time came around, and I was nervous, I wasn't sure how to tell the others. I figured Nick might already know, but only because Aria is a big mouth and you can't really tell her much. Ellis held my hand as we ate dinner, everyone was having small conversations amongst themselves except Aria, she was looking at me. I glared back at her, I could tell what she was thinking because we've had this staredown before, " _You better say something before I do."_ She didn't need to say anything, I was perfectly capable of handling this myself. I looked over at Ellis, he looked back at me and squeezed my hand for reassurance. I sighed, ' _Here goes nothing.'_ I said to myself and cleared my throat, "Uh guys..." Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at me.

I got instantly nervous, so Ellis spoke instead, "Sophia and I have some... news that we want to share with you guys."

"Well, spit it out." Rochelle said,

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed and buried my face in my hands to save from the judgmental stares.

The room was silent, "No way." Gina said, "I have a pregnant buddy!" She exclaimed,

"Gina!" Thomas scolded,

"Sophie, are you embarrassed?" Rochelle asked, I peeked through my fingers, "Yeah, you're pregnant, so what? It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens."

"Not during a zombie apocalypse." I said,

"So what? Nothing is going to happen, you're going to have a baby and that's it." I lifted my head up,

"Trust me Soph, I know how you feel, when this all started I wasn't sure if Thomas and I were even going to find people to take us with them to safety, I have no worries about what's going to happen because I have to worry about my safety first before I have this baby." Gina said,

"Thanks, Gina." She never had a bad thing to say, she was almost like a mother to everyone, you couldn't help but feel better after anything she said. Rochelle, Coach, Thomas, and Gina left the room.

Nick, Ellis, Aria, Darcy, Max and I remained, Nick looked at my sister, "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, and I don't plan on getting pregnant anytime soon either!"

"Pregnancy isn't a plague Nick." I said,

"I know, and trust me, we probably should be using protection because I am _not_ father material."

"Oh really? You don't say." I smirked,

"Hey, parenting isn't my thing either." Aria added,

"I will admit though, I didn't think Ellis had it in him, I mean, to get it on the first try, that's pretty impressive." Nick teased,

"Oh shit, the first time? That _is_ impressive, like, how often does that happen?" Aria chimed in,

"Shut up you two." I said,

"C'mon, we're only teasing." Aria said, and looked over at Darcy, "What about you Ms. Darcy?"

"What about me?" Darcy asked, crossing her arms,

"You and Max, you can't tell me you haven't done something."

Darcy got some color in her face, which was the most color I think I had ever seen on her, "What? No, we aren't like that... We are just friends... nothing more... and I think its a little weird if zombies have sex."

"But you're not completely a zombie." I smirked, mostly at the fact that I knew her and Max liked each other, but she just friend zoned him so hard.

She got up, "You guys suck." She left,

"Love you Darcy." I called after her.

Later that night I walked out of the bathroom and threw on some pajamas, Ellis was already in bed, either asleep or close to it. I crawled into bed, he wrapped his arm around me, "I don't think you look like you've gain weight." He smiled,

"I think you're saying that to be nice." I smirked back at him.

He kissed me on the nose, "Goodnight Soph, I love you."

"I love you too." I said, turning off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! another chapter, I hope people are enjoying this story as much as I did writing it... So much fun!**

 **I really have nothing else to say so...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 2**

A couple more weeks had passed before finally we had gotten to our destination, "We're finally in New Orleans?" I asked, stepping outside,

"About goddamned time." Nick said. He was standing next to Aria, I stood on the other side of her,

"I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." She nudged me,

"Well we are quite a ways from Florida..."

"Imagine making this trip from Pennsylvania." She said,

"Well that's your problem for going to college out of state."

She shrugged, "I did what I wanted." We watched as the shoreline approached,

"Probably should get the others." I said, going back inside.

Virgil pulled up to a dock next to a crawfish shack, Ellis got off and grabbed my hand to help me get off the boat, "Now I ain't goin no further but y'all can make it back to the bridge from here." Virgil said,

"Thanks brotha." Ellis said,

"Bonjour, I'm gonna see if I can help some other folks." Virgil's boat started pulling away from the dock.

We all looked at each other, "Alright then, let's get to that bridge." Coach said.

I wasn't sure why, but I was nervous and being pregnant wasn't helping. I held back my nausea and grabbed my gun, "You think this will be our lucky break?" Aria said,

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Nick said.

We made our way up to the street, shooting zombies along the way, "Look out that zombie has armor." I said, as a police zombie charged at us. Nick dodged out of its way and shot it in the back, "Nice one." I said,

"Woah-ho-ho, did Sophie just pay me a compliment?" Nick smirked,

"Don't get used to it, you only get one." I said,

"You all heard it folks, Soph just complimented me!" It was weird, I was actually starting to like Nick, it wasn't because he was with my sister or anything, he just started to grow on me, almost like a fungus.

I rolled my eyes and followed Coach around some restaurants to a back alley where I heard a growling noise, "Be careful guys, there's a Charger around here." Rochelle said, I noticed Ellis moved in front of me which was kind of annoying, and it wouldn't have helped against a charger anyways.

I sighed, "Ellis..." "What?" "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to go throwing yourself in front of zombies for me."

"Sorry, I was just... Sorry."

"It's okay, just don't make a habit of it." We walked down a back alley and made our way up some stairs, following the path into a restaurant. Inside there was a stash of ammo sitting on the counter,

"Thank God this was here, we are almost out." Gina said, heading to the stash. I walked over and handed a couple of boxes of shells to Ellis,

"Thanks." He smiled.

I grabbed a little bit of everything and walked over by where Aria and Nick were standing, "Hey Aria, bet you won't go around beating zombies with a frying pan." He smirked,

"Oh yeah? Give me that." She snatched the cookware from his hand, "I'll show you." Aria wasn't afraid to take a bet, she never turned down from one as a matter of fact.

Nick smirked, "You're going to look so ridiculous swinging that thing around."

"I'll use it for close range. I'm not gonna use it for a permanent weapon... I want to live you know."

"C'mon y'all, we've gotta keep moving." Coach said.

I opened the door to the dining room and shot the zombies that were in there when the sound of laughing filled the air, "Jockey?" I asked,

"Sounds like it." Nick confirmed.

We walked out onto the room a charger charged at us. Aria pulled me out of the way as it got Rochelle and slammed her into a car, "Ro!" Aria and I were shooting at the charger when the jockey jumped on Aria, "AHHH! AHH! GET IT OFF OF ME!" She screamed.

Darcy hopped over and killed it for her, "Gee Aria, I would have thought you were used to that kind of thing." She laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too, and so did Nick, "Don't make me shoot you."

"C'mon, it was pretty funny." Nick laughed.

Our amusement was cut short when an alarm started going off, "What the hell is that?" Aria asked as we turned around,

"I was shooting the charger off of Rochelle and accidentally shot the car." Gina said,

"It's okay Gina, you got Rochelle safe." I said, in the distance was the roar of the horde,

"Now let's hope we will be too." Aria said.

The zombies came from every direction, the way every horde we had fought did, "Get ready." Nick said, gripping his gun. I shot the zombies that were climbing over the fence, Ellis was behind me shooting in the opposite direction. Aria and Nick were shooting where I was, every so often if a zombie came close to Aria she would pull out the frying pan and hit it, I couldn't help but smile.

Aria pulled something off of her belt loop, "Cover me." She said to Nick and I,

"What is that?" Nick asked, I looked over at it.

It had a tube like shape with a battery attached to it and a fuse coming out the top, "Holy shit Aria is that a bomb?!" I asked,

"Hell yeah it is." She pulled out a lighter,

"You're crazy!" I said,

"Don't worry, I've done this hundreds of times, I'm basically a pyrotechnician." She lit the fuse, "Fire in the hole!" She threw it over the fence. The bomb blinked and bounced on the road, the zombies all ran after it.

It exploded with an earsplitting ' _boom_ ', but it took care of our zombie problem, "Come on guys, to the safe room." Thomas said and ran down the road, we followed him into the safe room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, the document itself is 1,999 words (not including this authors note.) I dont know why, I just thought it was funny...**

 **I just wanted to bring you a quick update before I have to go pick my sister up from the airport... She got to go to Florida for a week, and I had to sit her in cold ass weather, so unfair, but I had the port of Kenny Loggins to get me through this update... Not like it took long to edit.**

 **If you don't know who Kenny Loggins is I seriously suggest looking him up, such a great musician, hes the man... Him and Bob Seger... Seriously, look them up, this story can wait...**

 **Or can it?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 3**

"Okay, new rule, let's not shoot the cars." Nick said,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen." Gina said,

"It's okay, none of us did." Coach said,

"We just aren't going to do it again." Aria said.

I looked around the safe room, it was dark but there were quite a few supplies in the back, "Ro, how are we doing on supplies?" I asked, turning around so she could check my bag,

"Hmm..." I felt her moving stuff around inside my bag, "We're a little low, we could definitely top off on first aid." I nodded and took my bag off, grabbing some first aid kits off of the shelf.

Aria walked over to the next shelves over, "No way." She bent down to pick something up, "Cool." She stuck another pipe bomb in her belt loop,

"You cant be serious." I said,

"Hey, you're carrying flammable bottles of alcohol, I don't want to hear it." She grabbed another one.

Ellis walked over to me, "Here." He handed me a bottle of pills and a shot,

"Thanks." I smiled and put it in my bag, he smiled back at me, "Is that everything?" I asked,

"Looks like it." Rochelle said,

"Alright then, let's party rock-star's." I said, closing my backpack and putting it back on.

Nick opened the door and peeked around, "This way." He gestured to the right, we walked out into the street, where a walkway lead to a stairway,

"Looks like we follow the stairs." Ellis said,

"Alright, up the stairs folks." Coach lead us up the stairs around a wall to an open area,

"Be careful, this area is wide open." Aria said.

We walked around some hedges to an area with a gazebo and a statue in the middle with the former president Andrew Garfield standing next to a horse, "Man I wish I had a horse right now, I love horses." Ellis said,

"The girl that lived next to us had a horse ranch, we used to go over there all the time and ride horses... Until there was that accident..."

"Accident?"

I looked over at Aria, "Yeah she was smoking pot with her friends in one of the barns and caught almost the whole ranch on fire."

"Damn..."

Nick and Aria walked over, "Hey Ellis, ever eat horse before? It's pretty good." Nick smirked,

"That just ain't right."

"I think I ate horse meat before... It was unintentional, but my friends and I went to Philly and we were baked off our minds so we went to this sketchy restaurant for Philly cheese steak and it did not taste like a normal cheese steak sandwich... and the place was next to an equestrian center..."

"That's disgusting." I said,

"You're telling me."

"Guys! Over here!" Gina called out.

We all walked over to her, "What is it Gina?"

"I found some pills and stuff over here." She had a bottle of pills in her hand, "There could be more in the bathrooms."

"'Kay, Ellis and I will check the men's bathroom, Nick and Aria got the women's."

"Got it." Aria said and we split off into the bathrooms.

It was dark and cold in the bathroom, "Who would hide supplies in a public restroom?" I asked, flicking my flashlight on and scanning the room,

"I don't know, Keith and I found some pretty cool stuff in public bathrooms before."

"That's gross." I noticed a baseball bat on a ledge, "How's your swing?" I asked, picking up the bat,

"I wasn't any good at sports, what about you?"

"Cheerleading, and dance... That's about it..." I swung the bat a little,

"Oh man, I got a cheerleader to fall in love with me? Sweet..."

"You got her pregnant too..." I smirked,

"Yes, yes I did."

"Now Darcy on the other hand was like, a superstar athlete, I wonder if she'd want the bat." I held onto it.

There wasn't much other stuff in the bathroom, "Hey, what's taking so long in there?" Aria asked,

"They're probably having sex in there." Nick said,

"Oh yeah Ellis, I love it when you touch me there, it feels so good!" I said,

"What?" Ellis asked,

"Just, come on." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.

Nick was standing outside smirking, "That was fast."

"Oh yeah, I'm totally into quickies." I rolled my eyes,

"I knew it."

"Is that all you found?" Aria asked,

"Yeah, why?"

"There was nothing in the women's bathroom... But I did grab a bunch of tampons!" She pulled a handful of tampons out of her pocket,

"Nice. C'mon, let's go back to the others." We headed back.

Darcy was standing in the gazebo with the others, "You guys find anything?" She asked,

"Just a baseball bat." I handed it to her,

"Awesome, I haven't held a bat in months!" She swung the bat like she was hitting a softball, "Yea-ha-ha! Thanks."

"Alright guys, lets get to that bridge." Coach got up from his seat and we followed him. Coach lead us through an archway, "Down this alley." He walked ahead down the alley, we all squeezed between the buildings. Coach walked out of the alley and got jumped by a hunter, I shot it off of him and helped him up, "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." I walked over to the dead hunter and kicked its body over, "Damn." Not the hunter I wanted it to be. The area was rubble and trashed, but there was a CEDA trailer off to the side,

"Into the trailer." Rochelle pointed to it.

Around the trailer there were piles of bodies lying around, "Holy shit, something doesn't feel right about this..." I said, looking down at the bodies,

"Jesus! These are people! They were shooting people! I told you I had a bad feeling about this." Nick said,

"How does it feel being so right Nick?" Coach asked,

"Not good..."

"We should be thankful they didn't shoot us when we were at the hotel in Georgia." I said,

"Yeah, but they also left us on top of a burning building." Rochelle added,

"True..."

"People shooting people though? That shit ain't right man." Ellis said,

"We gotta keep moving..." Darcy said, looking uneasy.

We walked up into the trailer and closed the door. I held back the urge to want to vomit, it's been hard, but I've managed so far, Coach walked over to the far wall by the exit, "Alarm will sound if door is opened before clearance from tower." He read,

"Tower?" Thomas asked,

"That tower over there?" Darcy asked, pointing out the window.

I looked out and saw not a tower but something that looked more like scaffolding, I sighed. It was a good distance away from the tower, and not a straight shot to get to it either, "Whyyyyy?!" I hit my head on the window,

"Dude, calm down, you're acting like it's going to kill you." Darcy said,

"It is!"

She turned to Gina, "Were you this whiny this early in your pregnancy?"

"No... I did have a lot of cravings though..."

Someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Aria slapped me across the face, "Ow! What the-"

"Sophia Mirabelle Vanderbilt! I did not spend a month and a half of my life walking across the nation trying to not only save my ass but also find my family, just to find out my sister is being a whiny brat because she's pregnant and doesn't want to walk a hundred feet to a goddamned tower! I don't care if you thought I was a heartless bitch before because I've let you down your whole life, I came back for you, so the least you can do is not let me down this one time!" She said. I blinked a few times, the whole room was silent, she was right though, she came all the way to Pennsylvania to save me, maybe it was my time to help save her. She backed off, "Are we going to go or not?"

"Uh... yeah, let's go y'all." Coach said,

Nick looked at me, "Mirabelle?" He laughed slightly,

"It was my grandma's name, at least I didn't get stuck with Gertrude..." I said,

"Aria's middle name is Gertrude?" He laughed.

Coach opened the door, "Get ready to run y'all." He stepped down on the pavement and the alarm went off instantly.

The horde roared in the distance, but another roar sounded louder than that, a tank climbed over the fence, "Holy shit!" I exclaimed,

"You guys gotta turn that alarm off! Max and I will hold off the tank!" Darcy said, lunging at the tank.

I saw some zombies climbing over the fences, "Run!" I started running down the path. The others followed behind me, before I could round the corner a hunter landed in front of me, I almost shot it until I realized the tank had punched Darcy, "Shit! Darcy!"

"Dammit... I'm okay." She was getting up.

I rounded the corner and started shooting the zombies coming at us, something grabbed me and I was getting dragged away, "Shit! Help!" I exclaimed.

The smoker was on top of the tower and had lifted me off of the ground, Aria shot the smoker and I fell to the ground, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, let's get to the alarm turned off." We rounded another corner. Behind us the tank roared, I wasn't sure if Darcy and Max were still taking care of it, but I was too busy taking care of the hordes of zombies in front us.

At the end of the path there was a ladder that lead up to the alarm system, "Up there!" Nick said.

I shot a jockey before it could jump on me and climbed up the ladder, I let Nick, Ellis, Thomas, and Gina go ahead of me. Aria was running down the path shooting zombies when the tank picked up some rubble and threw it, "Aria! Look out!" But it was too late. The rubble broke over her body and she fell to the ground, "No!" I climbed down,

"Soph! Wait!" Nick called after me, but I ignored him. I charged to face the tank head on, "Come get me you son of a bitch!" I yelled as I shot at the tank. Darcy and Max joined in to help me finish it off. I ran over to Aria, "Aria!" I knelt down, "...Aria?" I turned her over so she was face up. She groaned, I felt something wet in my hand and noticed her head was bleeding, "Shit, Aria... Can you hear me?"

She groaned again, "Soph...?" She opened her one eye, "You came back...?"

"Yeah, I came back to save you, I won't let you down." She closed her eyes. I scooped her up in my arms and flung her over my shoulder,

"Is she...?" Nick asked, a concerned look on his face,

"No, but we have to get to a safe room, fast!" He nodded and we made our way over the tower and into the bus station. My safety wasn't my concern anymore, as much as I should be caring about the life I carried inside me, I had to care about the people in this world first.

Outside the bus depot there was an overpass above us, "I bet if we follow that highway it'll take us to the bridge." Rochelle said,

"Let's not be too sure of ourselves but it's not a bad idea to follow it." Coach said. We turned down another side alley and found our way to the safe room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, lets try this again!**

 **I was going to update this for you guys yesterday, but I stayed the night at my sisters house instead. Now, my mom is sick with the flu so I have been confined into my freezing cold room... but that's not such a bad thing, no sickness will be getting to me today!**

 **Also, I had this all edited earlier and it didn't save, so I was too tired to deal with it and now here you guys go.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 4**

I gently laid Aria on the floor of the safe room, everyone backed off and let me have my space, even Nick. I took her bag off her back to see what she had inside, there were some clothes crumpled up, she bad some smelling salts which might help, but what caught my attention was a lone scrap of paper. It was torn on the one edge, I picked it up and flipped it over, it was a picture of just me and Aria. I recognized it from when we went on vacation in Panama years ago, the torn part of the photo was where my parents were standing. Why she tore that off, I didn't know, but I grabbed out first aid supplies and wrapped her head up. I opened up the smelling salts and stuck it under her nose, she woke up instantly, "Aah! What the hell is that shit?!" She put her hand on her head, "Ugh... what the hell happened?"

"A tank knocked you out, but we got to the safe room."

She looked around, "You came back to help me... Why?"

"You walked hundreds of miles to see if I was okay even if there was the chance that I was dead. I came back because even though you weren't home, you at least came back for me and didn't leave me to die like mom and dad did. You're the only family I really have left... blood family anyway."

She hugged me, "Thanks sis." I hugged back and helped her up, "Are you okay to walk?"

"I think... My head is throbbing like crazy though."

"Here." I handed her a bottle of pills,

"Thanks, you wouldn't happen to have a bottle of water would you?"

"Yeah." I handed her a bottle of water that we got from the boat. She took some pills and drank down the whole bottle of water.

We walked over to the others, "You okay?" Nick asked, grabbing Aria's hand,

"Yeah, my head just hurts, but I'm okay." They smiled at each other. I couldn't help but smile at them, even if my sister did fall in love with Nick, he still wasn't the worst person she dated.

Coach reloaded his gun, "We ready to move then?"

"Yeah, let's move." Aria said. Outside there was rubble on the ground from the highway above falling apart, a jet zoomed by creating a loud noise.

I cringed a little, "Shit, that's the military." Coach said,

"I don't think they evacuate people in fighter jets..." Nick said,

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said. Ellis grabbed my hand and squeezed it for reassurance. In the distance I heard faint crying, "There's a witch around, be careful." We headed off.

Darcy and Max went ahead of us to clear the way and scout out where to go. She came back and stopped us by a dumpster, "We can't really follow the highway, but we can cut around, I took care of that witch that was in the way too." Max elbowed her, "Alright alright, Max took care of it..."

"Well then let's cut around." Coach lead up some stairs,

"We should check this house." Gina said,

"Alright, but don't take too long." Rochelle said.

We went inside the house, there were bodies lying on the floor, Aria walked into the kitchen and searched the cupboards Gina checked the back rooms, "Find anything guys?" I asked,

"No." Aria said, slamming the cupboard shut,

"Nothing." Gina came back out,

"Alright then, that was a waste." Aria said,

I shrugged, "Oh well." We left.

The others were standing next to a bus on the road, "Find anything?" Thomas asked,

"Nah, there wasn't shit." I said, jumping down,

"Well, we can't waste anymore time, we have to go." Rochelle said.

We cut through a house and up the stairs, "Through here." Nick said, gesturing to the giant hole in the wall.

I jumped into the roof of the camper parked next to the house, I steadied myself, "It's good guys." They followed behind me. I lead them through another house, or rather a structure of a house considering there were no walls. I walked into the kitchen area,

"Watch out!" Ellis pushed me out of the way as Gina shot a zombie that came out of nowhere.

I looked up and saw there was a hole in the ceiling, "Shit..." I looked at Ellis, "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at me and got up.

I grabbed his hand got up, "You okay?" Gina asked,

"Yeah, thanks for shooting that zombie."

"Don't mention it." We rounded the corner into a hole in another house.

A spitter came around the corner, "Look out!" I grabbed Ellis' hand and pulled him forward. I grabbed the Katana and killed the spitter, a puddle of acid separated Ellis and I from the others. We all watched as it basically burned a hole in the floor before dissipating, "This way." I said, gesturing to the hole in the wall.

The highway was in sight, but the street was blocked off, and there was only one way to get to it, we all looked down the manhole, "Oh come on! Not the sewer, you know what? There is no way I'm-" Nick was interrupted by Aria shoving him down the hole. There was a splash, "Goddammit!"

"Anyone else gonna complain?" Aria asked,

"Nope." We all said,

"Alright then, Nick! Move your ass, I'm coming down!" Aria said then jumped in the hole, "Clear!" She said, I jumped in after her. The tunnel was dark and cramped, and it stunk worse than the swamp did, soon everyone was in the dark hole, only lit up by our flashlights, "Shall we continue?" Aria asked, looking at Nick,

"I hate you..." He grumbled and went ahead.

The darkness was enough to make anyone insane, but it was fine when the tunnel opened up to a large area, "Over there." Darcy said. She didn't have to point to show us what she was talking about, in the middle of the open area there was light shining down revealing an exit, but it seemed too easy.

Nick walked ahead of us, somewhere within the tunnel there was a roar, "Oh shit." Nick said,

"Really? In here?!" I exclaimed,

"Split up." Coach said. I didn't question if it was a good idea, I couldn't see where the damn tank was though.

I split off to the left side with Rochelle, Darcy, Max, and Ellis, "Keep an eye out guys." Rochelle said.

I could hear it roaring and punching, "I don't see it..." I turned around and was thrown across the open area, landing face first in the water, I was literally eating shit. The others were shooting at the tank, I sat up in the water, a little dazed but I was okay. My gun was nowhere to be seen, it must have gotten lost when I was hit.

The shooting stopped, "Where's Sophie?" Aria asked,

"I'm over here." I said.

The others walked over to me, "What the hell happened?" Ellis asked,

"I ate shit... I literally ate shit."

He helped me up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I can't find my gun though." "It's okay, we'll just get you another one when we get to a safehouse." Gina said. I was dripping wet, "Up the ladder." Coach said then looked at me, "You should probably go last." "Gee thanks." They climbed up.

What waited for us above was probably a definition of what hell should look like, "Ho-lee shit." Aria said.

We were surrounded on all sides by alarmed cars, "Are you sure this is the only way to go?" Darcy asked,

"Yes, just be careful y'all."

"Yeah, don't go shooting cars." Nick looked at Gina,

"Hey now." She glared at him.

I approached the barricade of cars in front of us, "Hmm..." I looked at the three cars. The two cars on the side had blinking lights on the inside, but the one in the middle didn't, I climbed up on it.

The others approached me, "Wow shit eater, how did you know that one wasn't alarmed?" Nick asked. I turned and glared at him,

"I hate you."

"Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one who threw you in the water."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, look this car doesn't have the alarm light on it." I pointed at the cars on the side, "These ones do." I hopped down. The cars were spread out enough that there was a path that allowed us to get through with relative ease.

Darcy and I cleared the way with out melee weapons until we passed a van, "Up that ladder." Darcy said, pointing at a ladder.

We climbed up the ladder onto the bridge, "We made it! I can't believe we actually made it!" Nick said, rather excitedly. Above us a fighter jet flew over, dropping a bomb on the bridge in front of us. We all fell to the ground, "Oh come on!" Nick exclaimed.

In front of us where the bridge was there was a giant hole, "Holy shit that was too close." I said, getting up. In the ambulance behind us there was an M16 and a hunting rifle, I took the M16, "This will work." I said, Rochelle handed me a first aid kit, I put it into my bag.

We walked up to the edge of the hole, "These guys are assholes." Nick said,

"For once, I actually agree with you." I said, looking at the bridge in the distance.

Below us there was a cemetery, "Cemetery?" Gina asked,

"Looks like our only option." Coach said, "Let's go folks, we have to hurry." He climbed down,

"Yeah, if they're bombing bridges who knows how long it'll be before that one goes." Darcy said, jumping down behind him,

"Let's not wait to find out." I followed.

It felt almost morbid to be killing people in the cemetery, but I guess they weren't people, they were zombies. A charger came at us from around the corner, but Gina killed it without any problems, "Nice shot." I said,

"Thank you." She smiled.

Throughout the cemetery Ellis stayed quiet, I did notice he was looking a little paler than normal, "You okay Ellis?" I asked,

"Y-yeah... I'm just not a big fan o-o-of cemeteries is all."

"Ellis, you're carrying like ten guns and you're afraid of ghosts?"

"I-I am not!"

"Ellis your pregnant girlfriend isn't even afraid of ghosts." Aria chimed in,

"What if she gets like possessed or some shit?" Darcy laughed.

Ellis was getting paler and paler as they spoke, "C'mon guys, just leave the poor man alone." I said. They all were smirking, "You guys are awful."

"Aww come on Soph, we're just picking on him, learn to take a joke." Darcy put a hand on my shoulder,

"It's not very funny." I said, shoving her hand off,

"Okay okay you two, let's leave the pregnant couple alone." Aria said and they walked away.

Ellis looked at me, "You're not afraid?"

"Of ghosts? Nah."

"How?"

"Simple, I just don't believe ghosts exist." We turned a corner, "Well I never believed zombies exist, but look at where we are now..."

"Okay, well if I die and become a ghost and haunt you, you can say I told you so."

"You would really haunt me?"

"Nah, I'd haunt Nick first." We both laughed,

"I heard that." Nick said,

"Glad you did." We rounded another corner. There was a gate that lead to the street, "Finally." Ellis said, about to walk out on the street. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back, "Sophie, what the-?"

"Shh..."

We listened as a cry filled the air, "There's a witch." Thomas said,

"Be careful." Rochelle said.

We walked down the road, the safe room was in a building just ahead of us... but so was the witch. Aria looked at me, "Sophie..."

"What...?"

She grinned at me, "You ah... got a molotov in there?"

"Yes... Why?" She spun me around and started searching through my backpack, "What are you do-"

"Shh... just let it happen..." She said, still digging around,

"Okay." She finished digging and zipped up my bag. I turned around and saw she had a molotov in her hand, "What are you doing?" I asked,

"I have a good idea." She pulled out a lighter,

"This doesn't seem like a good idea." I said,

"Trust me, just get ready to run and shoot." She threw the molotov into the building. The witch screamed, "Run!" She turned and ran, we followed behind her.

The burning witch was chasing after us, I slowed down to turn around and shoot it, but she was really fast, "Shit!" I spun around and kept running. We ran until we were blocked off and she died right in front of us, "Aria..." I said,

"Yes?" She smirked,

"You're a goddamn idiot." I said, walking back toward the safe room,

"Maybe, but I am an idiot that saved your life." She said, following behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey-o It's Mondaaaay-o... that was dumb, I apologize, but hey it's monday! One more chapter for you, and two more until it ends... It will be a sad sad day...**

 **About as sad I was watching the Walking Dead last night... It made me cry :'(**

 **Anyway, away with the sadness, onto the story~  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 5**

I threw my shitty, wet clothes on the floor, "This sucks." I said, opening my backpack to get my change of clothes. Darcy was giving me googly eyes, "What the hell are you looking at?" I asked,

"I can see your baby bump..." She smirked.

I looked down, I didn't notice any baby bump, "No you can't, there's nothing there."

"Yes there is." Aria said, "It's right here." She poked me in the stomach,

I giggled (because I am ticklish) then swatted her hand away, "Stop it. There isn't anything there."

"Aww Soph has a cute baby bump." Darcy squealed,

"It's so cute." Aria joined in,

"I hate you... Both of you." I said, putting the dry clothes on.

Ellis looked down at the clothes on the floor, "You gonna take those?"

"Ellis, they are literally covered with shit, I am perfectly fine leaving them here." Overhead we heard a jet fly by and bombed a building.

The whole room shook, "Looks like they've run out of bridges to bomb." Nick said,

"Let's go before they bomb our last escape route." Gina said, shooting a zombie that ran to the door. We walked out and shot the zombies that came between us and the next building.

Once we were inside, another explosion shook the building, "Hopefully they don't kill us before we get there." Darcy said, "That would suck."

We walked up the stairs and killed the zombies up there, Coach lead us out onto the street again where we heard a groan, "Is that a-"

"Boomer!" Aria exclaimed as the large zombie came out from behind a van.

Coach took it out with one shot, the zombie exploded, "Nice shot Coach." Ellis said, a hunter came from a rooftop and pounced on him.

I grabbed my katana and sliced at it, killing it. Again, it wasn't the hunter I wanted dead, I held out my hand and helped Ellis up, "You hurt?"

"I think it got my arm." I observed his arm, there was a gash but nothing too severe.

I was going to wrap it up but a bomb was dropped on a building next to us, almost dropping rubble on us, "You gonna be okay until we can get to a safe room?"

"Yeah, I think so." He winced a little but played it off like it wasn't bothering him.

Coach lead us down the road which was blocked by a bus, "Through the pool hall."

Inside the building there was a witch crying in the corner, "It's okay witch, pool makes me cry too." I joked,

"Yeah, because you sucked at it." Aria said,

"Yeah... I hated playing pool."

"Maybe I can take you on sometime." Nick said,

"Highly doubt it. You can play with Aria." We headed up the stairs as the building shook, leaving the witch behind,

"I already do that." He continued,

"Gross." Darcy and I said at the same time.

I shot a zombie that climbed over one of the pool tables, "I wish I had a cup of coffee right now." Aria said out of nowhere,

"I wish i had some nice warm peach cobbler." Coach said in a dreamy voice.

We walked to a back area and jumped down, "Well, maybe where we're going they'll have that." I said,

"Or they'll have prison food." Nick said,

"Or dehydrated food rations." Thomas added,

"Wow, what a bunch of pessimists..." I said, walking into the back alley.

The laughter of a jockey sounded nearby, "Careful guys." Gina said just before Nick got a jockey to the face.

Aria hit it with the frying pan, killing it in one swing, "Told you I would kill zombies with a frying pan." She smirked, twirling the pan,

"Yeah, maybe you should keep it and when you're frying eggs with it you can remember what you used it for." I smirked,

"No thank you." She walked by me.

Another bomb it a building as we entered and went up the stairs, "You think secretly they're trying to kill us?" Nick asked,

"No Nick, they're not trying to kill us." Rochelle sighed. She grabbed some ammo off of a nightstand in one of the side rooms, Aria grabbed another pipebomb,

"You're right, the zombies are already trying to do that." I joked, but nobody found it funny, except Darcy.

Coach went ahead of us up another flight of stairs, there were gunshots coming from there, "Coach?" I asked,

"It's all good, just killing some stragglers up here."

I went up the stairs, "You know, you shouldn't run off like that." I said, fake lecturing him,

"Girl, I am a grown ass man, I can take care of myself." He said, but with a smile, "You should stay away from Nick, I think his smart ass is rubbing off on you."

"I heard that." Nick said from the staircase,

"Thanks Coach, I'll keep that in mind." I winked. Outside I watched as the jet dropped another bomb in the distance with a decently loud explosion, I walked across a rooftop and noticed a parade float, "What's with the Mardi Gras float?" I asked.

Nick walked over, "Wasn't that like 3 months ago?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe they were storing it here for next year." Gina said.

I examined it closer, "These guys pulled their parade floats on _tractors_?" I half laughed,

"How else are you going to move a parade float?" Ellis asked,

"I don't know, normally in big parades they have specialized vehicles that you build the floats on top of and people drive on the inside."

"That doesn't make any sense, how do they see where they're going?"

"They have a window they see out of or something."

"In high school we built our class floats on a trailer that was pulled by the students vehicles... or their parents' vehicles if they were freshmen and sophomores." Darcy added in, Max nodded in agreement, I assumed his school used to do the same thing.

I noticed Rochelle was looking at the float, "What's up Rochelle?" Thomas asked,

"If we move that float over to here, we can use the board on top to get across to that other building."

"That's not a bad idea." Coach said,

"And look, a safe room, is that way too!" Aria said, pointing to the picture of a house and an arrow pointing at the hole,

"A thing like that is going to draw a crowd." Darcy said,

"We've survived this long haven't we?" I said, reloading my gun.

Aria went down to the tractor, "You guys ready up there?" She asked,

"Ready!" Gina called down,

"Get ready to run as soon as that thing gets over here." Coach said.

Aria turned the keys and the tractor came to life, she stuck a wooden plank on it to keep it going forward and straight. Zombies roared as the attraction played cheerful music, the float shortly inched towards us. Down below Aria was heading back up to us when she was grabbed by a smoker, "Aah!" She got dragged back,

"Aria!" Nick exclaimed and killed the smoker on the next rooftop over.

She was dropped just in time for a charger to come and smash her into the side of a building, "Help!" She screamed,

"What the hell?!" Nick climbed down to help her, I followed behind as cover. He killed the charger, she shoved the dead body off of her,

"I _HATE_ this apocalypse..." She said,

"I don't think it's too fond of us either sweetie." I said, shooting a zombie before it got Nick.

She was back on her feet, a bomb going off right behind us, "You'd think they would be able to see all this commotion and think something was up." Aria said,

"Aria, you saw what was at that trailer, I don't think they really care." I said,

"Good point." We went back onto the rooftop to the others.

The board made a path for us to go, "C'mon everyone, we can get through." Rochelle said leading us into the next building over.

We went down the stairs into a back alley, "That wasn't too bad." Thomas said as a spitter came from the building in front of us and hit him with some acid,

"Shit! Thomas!" Gina exclaimed and shot the spitter dead,

"Quick, take your shirt off!" I said.

Thomas took off his shirt and threw it on the ground, we watched as the acid burned it away, "That was my favorite shirt..." He said sadly,

"Get over it, at least you're okay." Gina said,

"How'd you know to do that?" She asked me,

"Simple chemistry lab safety, if you spill acid on your clothes you have to strip down and stand in the chemical shower, but we don't have a shower that can dump gallons of water on you. Did you get burned?"

He looked down at his chest, "No, I think I'm fine... Nothing burns anyway."

"Good, let's get going, we should almost be at a safe room." I said as Rochelle walked into the building that the spitter came from.

It was dark inside, and the building shook from a bomb explosion, Rochelle opened up a first aid station, "Here's some shots." She said. I took them and put them in my bag.

Coach shot the zombies in the next room over, "I think we're almost there y'all." He said as we walked out onto another street.

The jet flew overhead and dropped a bomb on the buildings next to us, "Shit, this is getting close." Ellis said,

"I'll be glad if I never have to hear an explosion again." I said as we followed Coach into a building and up some stairs, "Is it just me or does it feel like all of these buildings are designed the same?" I asked,

"Yeah, I feel like we've been walking up stairs and jumping in alleys and dodging bombs since we left the last safe room." Aria agreed,

"These interior designers in New Orleans were strange."

"Hey now, just because they don't have your fancy housing like you did in Florida doesn't mean you can judge how they designed their buildings here." Gina said as another bomb dropped, almost knocking us on our feet.

I regained my balance, "Gina, I don't think the mind if I critique their design flaws just this once." We followed Coach down into the alley below, "These bombs aren't doing them much of a favor anyway."

"C'mon, just have some respect for the dead."

"But what if they aren't dead?" Darcy smirked,

"But what if they are?" Gina retorted,

"I guess we'll never know." Darcy finalized.

The sight at the end of the alleyway was the most glorious of sights to beheld, "It... It's the bridge..." I said in disbelief. I almost wanted to cry whether it was because I was happy, nervous, or pregnant, I'll never know. There was nothing special about it, it was just another bridge, we had seen tons of them on our journey, but this one was our last hope of actually surviving in this sick, sick world.

Nick walked up next to me, "Finally!" He said when he saw the bridge,

"I don't think I've ever been this happy to see a bridge." Gina said,

"Well, let's not stand here gawking at it, we aren't in the clear yet." Rochelle said, and she was right, we still had to trust that the military would save us.

I grabbed Ellis' hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, he smiled at me, "Thank god this is almost over." I smiled back,

"See, I told you we had nothing to worry about."

I let go of his hand, "Let's end this story on a good note." I said, following Coach.

We cleared the zombies on the way and walked under the bridge, "Over there, the safe room is in the bridge." Rochelle said, pointing to the door, we walked past an old semi-trailer through a path that was surrounded by high cement barricades into the pillar of the bridge, and one step closer to our salvation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo, another update for everyone, this one is a bit depressing mostly because its the end of the story, yup, this is the last chapter my friends... Just kidding, theres one more. Yeah i know, im mean. I do that. I mean, i usually post on friday and technically where I am it is friday... well like 10 minutes before midnight, but still...**

 **Anyway, read read read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 6**

We were standing in the lower level of the safe room, a ladder lead up to the upper level exit. I was excited at first that we were almost out of this situation, but when I looked at Darcy and Max I became overwhelmingly sad. They couldn't come with us, there was no way, they'd be shot on sight. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving my best friend behind... again. She must have noticed my expression, "Hey guys, mind if I talk to Sophie... alone... please?" She said,

"Yeah, go ahead, c'mon y'all." Coach said and they all went up the ladder.

I looked at Darcy, "I know why you look upset." She said,

"I don't want to leave my best friend behind, I had gotten so used to you being around that I don't think I can handle you not being around."

"You don't have to worry Soph, Ellis is going to take care of you and your child, and when that baby grows up you can tell it all about your crazy friend Darcy and how great of a person she is."

I gave her a hug, "I freaking love you Darcy."

"I know you do, you would have killed me if you didn't. Now lets go get you to safety." We went up to the others.

Gina was handing Thomas another shirt, "Everything okay?" She asked,

"Yeah, we're good." I walked over to Ellis, "Want me to quick bandage your arm?"

"Yeah, could you? Please?" I smiled and pulled the gauze out of my backpack.

While I wrapped his arm Coach spoke, "Alright, alright, alright. We're gonna stroll cross that bridge, and the army's gonna take care of us."

"Or, they're gonna line us up against the wall, and shoot us." Nick said,

"Well, you're free to make yourself a new life right here in this room, Nick." Coach said.

Nick looked at Aria, "Don't look at me, I'm getting my ass out of here with or without you." She said, folding her arms. I didn't think Nick would be the guy who would care if a girl stayed or left, maybe he actually loved my sister, or she was just the last girl on earth he had a chance with.

He sighed, "Okay, alright, let's go." I put the gauze back in my bag, Coach opened the door. Right outside there was a dead military soldier leaning against a barricade, there was a muffled sound coming from the radio.

I grabbed it and handed it to Coach, "Hello?" He said,

"Rescue 7, that's coming from the bridge! Bridge, identify yourself." Someone answered, presumably military as well,

"Hey! There's eight of us on the bridge!" Coach answered,

"Bridge, are you immune?"

"We are _not_ infected."

"Negative Bridge. Are you _immune_? Have you encountered the infected?"

Some of us looked over at Darcy and Max, then back at Coach, who looked at us, " _Encountered_? Boy, I am covered in zombie blood and puke and eyeballs and twenty other parts I don't even recognize. We are immune as SHIT."

"Rescue 7, are you equipped for carriers?"

"Affirmative, Papa Gator." Another soldier said on the radio,

"Bridge, we have pulled out of that sector. Your only remaining pickup is available on the other end of the bridge. Our last chopper is leaving in ten minutes. You need to lower the pan and get across the bridge. God be with you."

"I hear ya man. See ya soon." Coach sat the radio back down, "Y'all ready to get across this bridge?" We all nodded in agreement.

I grabbed Ellis' hand, "I love you." I whispered,

"I love you too." He whispered back. Coach walked over to the control box and flipped the switch.

We watched as the bridge lowered down to our level, and the metal barricade came down, "Let's move people." Nick said as we all ran in between two trucks. I shot some zombies running at us, they effortlessly maneuvered between the buses, I wish I could move as fast as they could, without the infection of course.

A boomer came running at us but fell through a hole in the bridge down into the water below, "Watch for holes you guys, don't want anyone falling through." I said, walking around the hole. Hordes of zombies kept coming at us, worse than any other time they came after us. I pulled out my katana to get the close range zombies,

"Watch out!" I heard Gina exclaim and moved out of the way just in time for the charger to miss me and slam into the back of a semi truck.

Nick killed it before I could, "Thanks Nick."

"Don't thank me yet."

Ahead of us the bridge was blocked by trucks. Our only path was to go around on the side, "Be careful on the sides guys, don't get pushed off." Rochelle said. We fought our way through and got back to the middle of the bridge where there was a ramp that lead to the top of the bridge,

"Up there." Darcy hopped ahead and clawed a few zombies that were in the way.

The view on the top of the bridge was actually pretty, I mean, it probably would have been more enjoyable if we weren't fighting for our lives through hordes of zombies and a chance of dying was high. Still, the sunset was gorgeous. We climbed back down on top of a semi truck, "Guys, there's ammo in the back of that truck over there." Aria pointed to a truck in front of us.

I fought my way down to the truck and grabbed a few clips for my gun, "How much farther do you think we've got?" Thomas asked,

"We're probably about halfway there. Maybe a little less than that." Gina said.

I made my way around the truck and between some cars when I heard a tank roar, "Oh shit... Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I exclaimed as a car went flying over the side of the bridge, "Tank!" I started shooting at it, the others followed. The tank charged to the side of the bridge and hit another car towards us, we dove out of the way before it could hit us. I was shooting at the tank when I heard a yell, "What the-" I was tackled to the ground and rolled to the side a bit, "Why won't you just die already!" I exclaimed as I got up,

"I don't like you, and I want to see you die." She stood up too and gave me a look, "Oh... Oh what do we have here? A mother with child huh?" She laughed, "How perfect, it'll be more enjoyable to watch you suffer." She lunged at me. I dodged out of the way and shot at her, but she dodged the bullets. She grabbed the barrel of my gun and whipped me to the side of the bridge. She tossed my gun aside, "This is too perfect, my plan has worked accordingly." She lifted me up by the collar of my shirt and held me on the edge of the bridge, "All I had to do was send out my tank friend to get you away from the others and catch you off guard long enough that I could watch you plummet to your death."

"You wanna see me plummet to my death? Let's watch together bitch." I jerked my weight so we both fell off the bridge. It was a crazy idea, but may I would live and be able to swim to safety... Or I would die and Ellis would feel like shit, I still had unfinished business anyway. Bianca was falling below me with her arms outstretched like she was still trying to grab me, "Sorry Bianca, looks like you wont get to see me plummet to my death after all." I pulled out my katana, her eyes widened, "Nighty night you little bitch." I swung it and took her head clean off, blood splattering in my face. I admit, it was a great feeling knowing that the bitch was finally dead, even if I was about to die in a few seconds anyway. Something wrapped around my body and stopped me, I started moving farther away from the murky water as Bianca's decapitated body splashed below. I looked up and noticed it was a smoker tongue wrapped around me, I smiled in relief. Max pulled me up over the ledge, "Max you're such a lifesaver!" I gave him a hug, "I owe you big time for this." He smiled and waved it off,

"Sophia you idiot!" Darcy punched me in the arm, "Ow..."

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Look Bianca wasn't going to die by any other means, I just wanted to do it with flair."

"You killed Bianca?" Nick asked,

"Yup, sliced her head right off, I don't think she will be recovering from that one." Ellis gave me a hug,

"Let's keep moving y'all we don't have much longer before they leave." Coach said,

"Can you tell me when you're about to jump off a bridge next time?" Ellis said,

"I'll keep it in mind if I ever consider it again." I smirked and grabbed my gun.

We climbed onto the top of a gas truck onto a part of the bridge that was slanted, I shot some zombies that dropped down in front of us, "Why'd you do it?" Aria asked, shooting a smoker before it could grab Gina,

"You know how you get those stupid ideas that just come to you out of nowhere and you really have no other options even if it is a stupid idea?"

"Yeah?"

"There you go. You do stupid shit all the time and it works for you. Why should it be any different for me?" I walked around a hole in the pavement,

"It works for me because I'm not pregnant okay."

"I shouldn't be treated any differently because I'm pregnant. You said it yourself, Gina kicks more ass than you and she's like 4 months pregnant. I decapitated someone who's been trying to kill me for the last month and a half so it's nothing different." We hopped off onto the pavement below. I looked over and saw the helicopter on the landing pad, "There it is!" I grabbed Ellis' hand and lead him through the barricades.

A tank roared nearby, "This is as far as we can go, you guys get out of here, we'll hold off the zombies." Darcy said. I turned to her,

"Thank you Darcy, for everything." I hugged her,

"Thank you guys for letting us help you get this far. You're safe now." I let go, holding back tears. Her and Max waved and went to hold off the zombies.

Ellis grabbed my hand, "We've gotta get to the helicopter."

"Right." We joined the others. Coach jumped down onto a bus below then onto the pavement, we followed right behind him, right into the back of the helicopter. The helicopter lifted off and we all looked out the window as they blew the bridge to bits, no one was getting saved anymore,

"I cannot believe we just made it." Nick said,

"Yeah, crazy how I didn't like you when we first met, and now I hate you a little less now." I smirked,

"Who knows what waits for us when we get to where we're going." Gina said,

"We'll find out when we get there." Rochelle sat down.

Aria walked up to me, "Dang you sure did a number on that hunter, look how much blood is on you." She pointed out,

"Yeah..." I started feeling faint, "I... I'm just..."

"Sophie?" I collapsed into her arms,

"What's wrong with her?" Ellis asked.

I started losing consciousness, "Oh my god..." Nick said, "She was bit."


	7. Epilogue

**What have I done!? I'm a monster *cries deeply*... Uh, anyway, I may or may not have the next story up this week, depending on if my friends drag me into the certain death which is black friday... they want to do it, I dont...**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter of feels, dont worry though, its not the last you see of Sophie and the gang...**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~** **  
**

 **Epilogue**

" _You're gonna laugh at me if I tell you." I said, embarrassed to tell Ellis what my favorite band was, "No, I won't laugh, I promise." We were on the back of Virgil's boat the night we were saved from the swamp. The night was warm and the crickets were chirping on the shoreline, the sky was clear and it was just a perfect night, "You promise?" "Cross my heart and hope to die." "Okay, my favorite band is Maroon 5..." I blushed, "Really?" "Yes, I don't know why, I've always liked their music." "Well that's not too bad." "What did you think I was going to say?" "I don't know, some shitty boy band or something." I laughed, "I haven't liked boy bands since I was like, 5 and that was when Backstreet Boys were popular. Besides, that's my 22 year old sister who still likes boy bands." He laughed then yawned, "I think I'm going to go to bed." "I'll be there in a few." I said, "Night." He went inside. I was by myself for a few minutes before I heard the door open again, "Mind if I join you?" Nick asked, "Not at all." I said. He stood next to me, "This has been one hell of a journey hasn't it?" He asked, "That is an understatement." "Check out what I found in one of the shacks." He pulled a bottle of whiskey from his jacket, "You gonna share that right?" "That depend on how old you are." He took a drink from it, "In this world, I'm 21." "Fair enough." He handed the bottle to me. I took a drink from it, it was strong and burned a bit on the way down, but it wasn't the strongest drink I've had in my life. I handed the bottle to Nick, "You handle your alcohol like a champ." He smirked, "You know how high schoolers can be, my sister and I would raid my parents liquor cabinet when they were gone, sometimes it went to parties, and sometimes we used it for ourselves." "Your sister sounded like a real fun girl." "She had her moments, I don't know, maybe it's just me but I always saw my sister as an awful person and then I think back on all the fun times we had together and I feel bad for thinking that." "Sometimes we just see people as bad when they're not... Do you see me as a bad person?" I looked at him. When I first met him, he was shady and a complete douchebag. It was clear he had trust issues but we've all learned to accept each other, "Not now, when I first met you I thought you were shady and dangerous." He handed me the bottle, "You weren't wrong." I took a drink and handed it back, "My life wasn't exactly easy... I fought in school a lot and got in trouble with the police, I killed people while it was illegal Sophie." He took another drink. It was nice to get to know him, but I think he wouldn't be pouring his heart out to me sober, he was definitely drinking before he came to talk to me, "I messed up my life, and it's too late to change it back." "It's not too late, we are going to go to a new place where people probably don't even know who you are, no one is going to care what you did when the world was normal. I'm 18 years old, and I had to grow up real quick to safely get my ass from Florida to Georgia by myself. If someone is gonna give you shit about what you did before, then they're just a shitty person." I grabbed the bottle from him and finished it off. He looked at me, "...Thanks Sophie, you're a great person to talk to and Ellis is lucky to have you around." I chucked the bottle off of the boat. It arched through the air and landed in the water with a 'splash', "No problem Nick, I'll always be here if you need me."_

I jolted awake, the lights above were harsh on my eyes giving me a headache, and the white room wasn't any better. I was in a room with nothing more than a bed and a nightstand in it, on the wall opposite the bed there was a barred window looking out into a research lab and next to that was a door with no handle. In the research lab there were a few people in lab coats, looking at the computers. I got up and walked over to the window, "Excuse me..." I touched one of the bars and got a shock, "Ow! What the hell?" I pulled away,

"Oh Sophia, you're awake." One of the female scientists said,

"Where am I? Where are my friends?"

"You're at the military safe zone in Denver. You and your friends were brought here from New Orleans and I assume your friends are getting settled in." She looked down at a piece of paper on a clipboard, then back up at me, "Do you remember anything that happened Sophia?"

"I don't know, I remember being on a bridge, then we got to the helicopter."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

She sat the clipboard down and adjusted her glasses, "It appears you were bitten, and the infection had killed the fetus inside of you. We had to operate on you and take it out."

I blinked away tears, "Then why keep me alive? Do you have some kind of cure or something?"

"Well no, but we didn't kill you because we need you for research so we can find a cure."

"Am I even the first person you tried this with?"

She was silent for a second, "No... you're not the first, but everyone is different, that is why we observe every patient who was bitten." There was no hope for me, I was a goner.

I wanted to cry, to scream at somebody, but I didn't. I didn't want to cry in front of these strangers, it would have been weird, "Can I at least see my frie... my family?" I asked instead,

"I'll ask." She left. I paced around and looked down to notice they had changed my clothes, I was now wearing a white tank top and a white pair of pants. I turned around and lifted my shirt up, there were stitches cutting across my stomach and on the right side of my abdomen was a bite mark that was scabbed over, but the whole area was red, including where they cut me open. The infection was inside of me, but I felt fine. The doctor walked back in, "They said you can see only one of your family members." She said.

I wanted to see everyone one more time, there was too much to say to everyone and not enough time. It was hard to decide who I wanted to talk to, I knew two people for sure. Aria was my sister, I barely saw her when she went off to college, and she risked her life just to find me, she was the only blood relative I had left for all I knew. Then there was Ellis. He was the comic relief of the group, he always knew the right thing to say at the right time. He was the shoulder I cried on, the first man I had sex with, and he was willing to stick with me and be a father to our child. I loved him, oh man did I love him, but I don't know if I could risk seeing him in an emotionally distraught state, it would be to heartbreaking. I looked down at my class ring and twirled it on my finger, "Can you please get my sister? Her name is Aria."

Aria was escorted into the lab, "You'll have to talk through the window." The doctor said, I noticed everyone else was gone except her, and she stood in the back to give us privacy.

Aria's eyes were red, she had been crying, she had been crying hard. She approached the glass, "Sophia! I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." She said,

"It's not your fault Aria, you couldn't have stopped it. The you did the best thing you could."

"What was that?"

"You came back for me." She wiped her eyes,

"Ellis is worried sick about you, they had to knock him out with drugs to get him to calm down."

"I figured. That's why I didn't ask to see him, I don't think either of us could handle the emotional damage. There's too much I wanted to say to everyone and I don't think I could get it out in time."

She sighed, "This isn't fair! You were supposed to live a long happy life with Ellis and have a baby, and everything was going to be okay!" She cried,

"I know Aria, but things change. I can't go back and stop myself from getting bit anymore than you can."

"If I could go back, I would change the way I treated you before. I treated you like shit Sophie and you were stronger than me and you were tougher than me. You willingly threw yourself off of a bridge just to save everyone from some bitch that tried to kill us. I should be in that room instead of you right now instead of you, I deserved to be dead!"

"Aria! Don't say that! You risked your life for me with a chance that I was probably already dead! You're here and that's what counts." She sniffled, "Can you tell Ellis that I will love him no matter what?"

"Yeah... I can do that."

"And all I ask is that you and Nick look after him, I don't want him to do something stupid, or dangerous."

"I'll look after him, you can count on me." She gave me a small smile,

"I love you big sissy." I smiled back,

"I love you too, little sis."

Within the next few hours the infection took its toll, I was nauseated and vomiting, I was burning and cold at the same time, but I was still human. The researchers were eating it up though which I thought was twisted, I shakily took off my bracelet that my grandma had given me and my class ring and sat it on the table, "H-hey..." I got up and trudged over to the window,

"What do you need Sophia?" The doctor asked,

"When I-I'm gone... can you please give that bracelet and ring to my sister?... P-please?"

She nodded, "Of course, I'll give it to her personally."

"Thank you." I went and sat on the bed to wait out my death sentence. Hours had passed, and I could feel myself getting more and more tired, more and more weak. I was burning all over now, and there was nothing left to vomit, this was it for me. I looked over at the room of researchers at their computers then rolled over to face the wall, "I love you Ellis..." I whispered and cried before I closed my eyes and let the silence fall around me.

 _I could see faces, faces of people I knew and loved, faces of friends and family. They were all fading away, I didn't want them to, I wanted them to stay forever in my memory so I wouldn't forget. I saw my family, the people I was with during the apocalypse, the people who were once untrustworthy strangers, but now, I would take a bullet for any of them. I saw Nick and Rochelle and Coach, Gina and Thomas and Max and Darcy and Aria, then I saw him. He was the most memorable face of all, one that I couldn't let fade away, he was looking at me with his bluish green eyes and he had his adorable quirky smile painted on his face, "Never forget Sophie, take my hand." He said. It all felt real, I reached out to him and grabbed his hand._

My eyes fluttered open, I was looking up at a ceiling of rock, all around me was rock. I rolled over and saw two figures sitting by a fire, I squinted and noticed it was Darcy and Max, "Darcy...? What the hell is going on?"

"Soph!" She got up and rushed over to me, "Why didn't tell me you were bitten?"

"I don't remember... Am... Am I...?"

She nodded, "You're just like Max and I, welcome to the club."

"Why are we in a cave?"

"It's where we're hiding out. Back in New Orleans after you guys were rescued we overheard on the radio that they were taking you guys to Denver, so we traveled day and night to get here."

"Where are the others?" She gave a look, "I'll show you." She helped me up. We walked over to the entrance of the cave, down below was a city all lit up showing contrast against the dark night sky, "That's the Denver Military Safe Zone. That's where you guys were taken... When Max and I had shown up though, we found you lying out in the woods by yourself so we brought you up here, out of sight." I tried to remember something, anything, but I couldn't, it was as if my mind had been erased. The only thing I could remember were people and their faces and how I felt towards them. I remembered Darcy as being my best friend for a long ass time, but there weren't memories to back that up. I stared down at the city, it had high cement walls and looked pretty well guarded. I could relax knowing that my family was safe inside of there, safe from the monster I had become.


	8. AN:Afterlife

**Alright guys, happy belated Thanksgiving to anyone out there who celebrates it, and the new story is up on my page called Afterlife, go, enjoy, do whatever, and I'll see you over there!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**


End file.
